Falling for the Vampire
by Kevingcat
Summary: Josh Discovers his hidden feelings for The Shadow, Scatty
1. Chapter 1

Hey all you Nicholas Flamel Readers out there! This is my VERY first fanfic. I hope you don't expect a lot out of me, but here goes my best shot!!!

* * *

It was late at night, and everyone had fallen asleep in their separate rooms. Josh Newman had a room to himself. His sister, Sophie Stayed with Scatty, and Nicholas bunked with Saint Germion."

He sighed and thought of the days events. He had chased a Legendary Creature called Niddhog Down the streets of Paris, attempting to save someone he did not trust, He got awakened by The

Elder Mars, and witnessed his death, and He experienced what it was like, to be awakened. He rolled over on his bed not being able to catch any sleep. Then he heard a few knocks on his door. He

sighed expecting it to be The Alchemyst, Nicholas Flamel.

"Just a second." He said pulling on a button up shirt, not even bothering with the buttons. He opened the door, and saw something he was not expecting. Standing in the door frame was not Nicholas,

but the Warrior Maiden, The Shadow, Scatty. He stared up at her blankly, before she smiled and asked

"May I come in?" Josh was speechless, He stepped out of her way as she entered the hotel Room. He Could not see her very well, so he flicked on the lights, revealing an old looking room. The Dry paper

on the walls were chipping off, there were obvious signs of leakage on the ceiling, and the bed in the corner, was lumpy. However, Josh liked it that way. He Set his eyes on the Vampire standing in front of his door. She was Absolutely Breathtaking, though he would never say this out loud. He looked in to her Magnificent Emerald eyes and smiled. She looked in her teens, but he knew better, she was at least two thousand years old.

"Hey" He chirped. He looked her over, she was wearing her usual clothes. Her jeans, and combat boots. But now she was wearing a white blouse, that looked really good on her.

"Hi." She said back smiling.

"What's up?" He asked, feeling like he could not get any lamer.

"Nothing much, just thought I might pay you a visit before you go to bed." She smiled... surprisingly like any teen girl would.

He chuckled and asked "I won't be going to sleep for a very long time," He gazed out the window, because he did not want her to catch him staring upon her beauty. He was hit with a recoil. -Did I just think that?- Josh thought to himself. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

She quickly retorted "Vampires don't need to sleep, we have eliminated that from our necessities." She walked over to him, and gazed out the window too. "I wanted to thank you... for today,"

He looked over at her curiously, then asked "What did I do?"

She smiled and recalled "You chased the beast Niddhog Half way across paris, just to rescue me." She looked into his eyes and said "You don't even like me and yet you were willing to risk your life for mine."

Josh chuckled and stated "I never said I did not like you, I simply stated I did not Trust you. But it is weird, I feel like I can trust you now."

Scatty blushed a bit, and uttered "No one has ever done that before, I have always been alone, fighting by myself," She snapped her head back up, "But you, saved me, You Single-Handedly stopped Niddhog,"

Josh shook his head and explained "I did chase the bloody thing to try to save you, that part is true. However, The one who truly rescued you is Sophie. She finished the job after the Disir Attacked me."

Scatty Looked at him in shock and stumbled over her own words saying "Th...the Disir... Attacked you?" She hung her head in shame, -How could I be so weak, Josh nearly got killed trying to protect me, he had

to fight one of the Legendary Disir, all on my expense.- Then she asked with all care "Were you hurt?"

Josh felt that last attack again, gently rubbing his arm. But he did not want to show any weakness to the Warrior Maid, He simply shook his head and said "No, Clarent protected me,"

The Shadow frowned at that name. Clarent, the cowards blade.

Josh sat on the edge of his bed and said "I now understand why you hate the blade, and myself, I am starting to get a little disgusted with it myself. It gave me the Memories of Niddhog when I stabbed it, Now my

head is filled with Emotions that I have never Experienced before. Some good," He said blushing. He thanked god... or whoever the supreme overlord of everything was, that Sophie was not there, she would Instantly

Tell that her younger-by-28-seconds brother Josh, Had feelings for Scatty. "Some bad." He frowned feeling hatred for the blade, for Dee, and for the Dark Elders.

Scatty sat down next to him and put her hand on his back. This was very Awkward for her, she had never done this before. "Yet you still used the blade in attempt to free me. Why?" She asked.

Josh smiled and stated "Well I was not going to let you die there, now was I?" He stared into her Hypnotizing eyes and gave her an assuring look.

She smirked and asked "Is that the only reason?" She was luring her into her trap.

Josh swore in his mind, knowing that she had him. Better out with the truth, he Supposed "Well that... and perhaps...it's because... I have some feelings for..."

Josh never got to finish that sentence, because before he knew what was happening, Scatty's lips were against his. He opened his eyes wide in surprise. And thought -What is happening? Is she kissing me?-

He had never felt this before, He closed his eyes and let himself be absorbed, before finally breaking the kiss.

* * *

Okay everyone I'm going to end it there, It sucked I know, but hey... I try. Please Review this story, and let me know how you feel while you are waiting for Chapter two to come out.


	2. Chapter 2

For all those who Read my last chapter and enjoyed it, thanks ^^ Anyway starting Chapter 2!!!!

* * *

Josh awoke in a new morning. The Sun was shining through the window. He opened his eyes, and stretched. After his daily routines of Hygiene, Josh opened his new Laptop,

and powered it up. It was easily the most powerful computer he had. He entered his password and connected to the Hotels wireless network. He opened up Mozilla Firefox,

(He had always thought that it was much better than IExplorer or Google Chrome) and went to Yahoo mail. The user name and password came off the top of his head, for he

had been using it ever since he Had an Email Address.

User name: Joshuafreakozid21

Password: Sophiewashere

He laughed in his head at his Ingenious password, that only Sophie could crack. She enjoyed the password so much that her password was "Joshpwnsuall"

He opened his in-box, seeing nothing out of the Ordinary, until he came across a letter Called "Most Important Matter" He gasped at the sender name: John Dee. Did he dare

Open the mail? He closed his in-box, deciding to tell Nick about this later. Looking over to his chat He saw that his sister was online. Chuckling he sent her a Message

**Josh: Hey**

**Sophie: Morning**

**Josh: What are you up to?**

**Sophie: Just chatting with Scatty.**

Josh blushed at her name, remembering what happened the night before.

**Josh: Oh that is cool.**

**Sophie: She told me something interesting just a minute ago.**

He gulped thinking that Perhaps Scatty told her, if she did Sophie would never Let him hear the end of it.

**Josh: Oh what did she tell you?**

**Sophie: She told me about the Disir once being allies with her.**

He sighed with releif, Grateful that Scatty knew enough not to tell her.

**Josh: I got a very strange Email today.**

**Sophie: From who?**

**Josh: From Dee.**

A few minutes Went by before His door opened. At the door, was Nicholas and Germain

"You got an Email from Dee? Did you open it?" Asked Flamel Very Panicked.

"N...no I did not I was going to tell you about it when you got up." He stammered at The Alchemyst's Seriousness.

"Please allow us to use your email Josh." Germain asked. So Josh backed away from the Laptop very very slowly. With Demonic speed, Nicholas and Germain closed in on the computer and started clicking away. In all the confusion, Josh did not know there was another person at his frame

"Josh..." Scatty Began "Please come with me." She stepped out, leaving Him for a moment to look over his shoulder then to follow her. They passed through a few halls until they came to His sister's room. As soon as he opened the door, his sister latched onto him with a glomp

"Josh... Josh. Are you okay?" His twin asked. He smiled and remarked

"Relax Soph... It was only an Email."

Scatty laughed in agreement and said "Just like you to over react Sophie." The Shadow walked over and sat next to her, while Josh pulled up a chair, sitting in it backwards.

Sophie Looked back and forth between Josh and Scatty, then she said. "Josh, you never told me you had feelings for Scatty!" She smiled at him, knowing she was going to milk him for every last drop of embarrassment she could squeeze.

Josh st up straight and Looked at Sophie with wide eyes, and a pink face, then to the Warrior. She only said one word with the deepest of Sympathy.

"Sorry."

He hung his head knowing the Tease from his sister, would only get worse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well Guys there is chapter 2 for you. Yea I know it sucks get over it. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all of my favorite readers, It's kevingcat here ^^. Okay so here is the situation, my computers motherboard has been shot TT_TT thats why I was not able to upload anything new for a while, so I went to the liabrary to type it up cause I am that damn Devoted to this ^^. Well anyway Enough of this... Oh by the way Thanks to LEXIRENT97 for being my favorite fan ^^. On with the story then

"Thats just so cute! Josh and Scatty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S OWWWW!" Josh Newman, along with his friend with benefits Scathach, slugged his sister on opposite shoulders. Sophie rubbed her shoulders gently, positive that they were going to be red within the next few seconds.

"That was not nice! You should be more gentle with your sister." Sophie said teasingly.

"Nah," Josh replied "yea deserved it." He smiled back at her. His sister always made a big deal whenever there was a girl he was interested in, Especially if it was one of her friends. Just last year, he developed a crush on her friend Elle, and Sophie absolutely went psychotic. Before Scatty had a chance to say anything, a strong hand pulled Josh out of the room, dragging him back to his room.

"HEY HEY... Let me go!" Josh shouted at Probably Nicholas. The hand released him, and josh turned around to face his Adversary, which it was Indeed the Alchemyst, Nicholas Flamel. The aging man chuckled and said,

"Sorry for being so rough," he began, "But this is urgent, we need you to open the email by Dee." Josh blinked, then nodded. He retook his place in front of the laptop and double clicked on the mail from Dee. It opened instantly, and Josh began reading Out loud.

"Greetings Josh Newman,

How does it feel, to have your powers awakened? Do your clothes feel heavy? Does the slightest noise sound like an Explosion? Do the colors of the world seem blinding to you? Can you taste every grain of food that you eat? I know what it is like for a newly-awakened. All of your senses seem to be too much. Your head hurts, you feel nauseous, but I can help you dull these feelings. I need your co-operation though. If you would like to learn how, meet me by the station.

Yours truly,

Dr. John Dee"

Flamel shook his head and said "It is obviously a trap, a trap that you wont likely fall for."

Josh looked up at his mentor, his friend, and said "But Nicholas, what he says is true. All of my senses are to much for me, and I feel so much pain all the time."

The Alchemyst looked at Josh sympathetically and said. "I know... but we will train you to deal with this, not him." Saint Germion who remained silent, walked up and patted Josh on his back. "Don't worry," His French accent bleed through. "It will be all right. By the way for your sake, you should delete that email."

Nicholas and Saint Germion smiled and left him, shaken at the laptop. He did not know what to believe anymore. He WANTED to trust Nicholas. He WANTED to believe what he said, but somehow what Dee said, seemed so easy, seemed to make so much sense. He did not even use some of that old Yoda crap that Nicholas feed him. He continued to think until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Scathach. She was as beautiful as he left her, though something was different. Her smile was gone, she no longer had a grin. She looked at him with worry and pain.

He faked a smile and asked, "Hey whats wrong huh?" A tear formed at her eyes and she sat down next to him.

Now Josh was really worried, Scatty was one of the last people that would ever cry. But here she was. The tears were real.

"I can only imagine the pain that you are going through... Josh." she began. "And I feel so terrible that I can do nothing to ease your pain, make things easier for you."

Josh smiled for real this time, and said "You have already done enough. Just being here for me Is all I need." He took her head in his hands and then gently brushed his lips against hers. "I love you Scatty..."

She smiled as he wiped away her tears, and then left.

The email was still troubling him though. so later he made up his mind.

At 12:00 AM he packed up everything he owned and snuck out of the hotel, and started heading towards the station...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all you fans out there I juxt got my ten year old computer working (OMFG ITS SO SLOW!) So start expecting some more fictions to come your way ^^. Anyways thanks to Lexirent97 for being there :) Okay enough with this Jib bah Jab bah. ON WITH THE FIC!

It was a cold morning. No cars were on the street, no life to be seen or heard. The frigid air playfully nipped at Josh Newman's ears, swiftly turning them a shade of pink. Josh shuddered as a cool breeze cut through his white t-shirt. He gripped the hilt of his sword Clarent, and the cold went away. The faintest scent of oranges filled the air, as his aura barely came into existence. He breathed in deeply and then continued walking. Josh felt bad for leaving his sister Sophie, his two friends Nicholas Flamel and Saint Germion behind with only a note in his room, but slightly above all, he felt bad for leaving his -gulp- Girlfriend Scatty behind. He stopped for a minute and then looked behind him. Something told him he was being followed, buit there was nothing there. Even with his awakened senses he could not see anything. He then continued walking towards the station. Soon he would be there to face his adversary. Within minutes of walking, he reached the station. He could barely make out two figures. One was wearing a three piece suit, his hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, and he had a triangular beard. But his most distinguishing feature about him was he smelled of sulfur. The other person Smelled of snakes. A chill ran up his spine. He HATED snakes. However, this man was okay. "Hello Dr. John Dee and greetings to you Niccolo Machiavelli"

The two figures stepped forward into the light. Machiavelli had a broad grin on his face, while Dee looked as unemotional as ever.

"Hello Josh Newman, What a pleasant surprise. To be honest, I did not expect you to come."

Josh smirked and said, "Did you honestly expect me to leave fine gentlemen as yourselves waiting?"

The Italian man chuckled and said "I did not know you were so courteous Josh."

Then the English magician, Dee snapped "ENOUGH OF PLEASANTRIES! Josh I presume you came here to learn how to control your senses am I correct?"

Josh shook his head, which startled the English man. "No? what do you mean no?" Dee demanded

At that instant, Josh flicked Clarent out of it's scabbard and pointed the sword at Dee. "I have come here to stop you Dee. Niccolo please stand back and do not interfere. Unlike the English Magician here, you are an okay person."

Niccolo smiled at the compliment as Dee laughed like a hyina on laughing gas. "Stop me? With that pathetic excuse for a sword? You are welcome to try you worm!"

Then Dee reached into his coat and pulled out a stone sword almost identical to the one Josh held in his hand. Clarent's twin, Excalibur, glowed a pale blue aura.

"How about a friendly wager?" Offered Dee. "If you win against me with just swords and no magic, I will stop chasing you and Flamel for ten days, and I will give you this sword. But if you loose, you come with me and I get Clarent."

Josh nodded, it sounded like a good deal. With all of the training scatty gave him, He felt that there was no possible way for him to loose. Niccolo stepped in between them.

"Okay here are the rules, No magic, no cheap shots, no KILLING each other." he said glaring at Dee, "First one on his back looses. Begin!"

The Italian man backed off as Dee charged at Josh, tip pointed at him. He parried it easily, pushing Excalibur to it's right, leaving Dee open for a counter attack. He lunged his sword towards Dee, but he smoothly dodged it. Josh lost his balance, unsuspecting the sudden dodge, but his Tae Kwon do experience saved him. He slapped the ground and pushed off to do a front flip, and landed neatly on his feet, Giving him enough time to turn around and bring his sword over his head to block the downwards slash of Excalibur.

The air became rich with the smell of oranges, but also disgusting with the smell of sulfur. Josh pushed his sword forward, sending Dee backwards. At that instant, Josh leaped in for a slash, but Dee blocked and counter attacked, slashing Josh's arm. Josh leaped back to a safe distance, and examine his arm. Dee had drew blood, but that was not all he had done. Slowly his arm was starting to turn blue and encase in ice.

Dee chuckled and said "I do believe it is over now."

Josh growled and gripped his sword's hilt and snarled "It is not over until you are on your back!" The scent of oranges became overwhelming as Josh's aura became like golden beam of light. Just for the slightest moment, Dee lost sight of him, before he re appeared in front of the English magician, about to strike. Dee only had about a fourth of a second to react, Just barely dodging the full force of the slash, but getting cut none the less. Dee back flipped out of the way, and examined the damage.

"Now look what you have done you insolent brat... this was my favorite SUIT!" exclaimed a now enraged Dee, as the scent of brimstone overwhelmed the smell of oranges. Dee moved at such a quick pace, Josh could only parry a few of the attacks that he threw at him. When it was over, Josh had many cuts on his arms and legs, which were being encased in ice as well. He then noticed that there was a sword pointed at his neck. "Now it is over."

Josh hung his head in shame, as he watched the slow ice creep up his arm. He felt nothing at the parts where he was cut, only numbness. He closed his eyes about to accept defeat... then.

"Remember what I taught you Josh! Never give up!"

"Come on brother you can do it!"

"We believe in you Josh!"

"Keep it up!"

The teenage boy jerked his head up to see his friends standing there. His sister, Nicholas Saint Germion... and Scatty. They had all come to see him, to make sure he was okay. At that moment , Josh knew he could not give up. His aura now rose off of him like a mist, as he slowly stood.

Dee watched in horror as his aura grew stronger... stronger... and stronger yet, until it became more powerful than his max. Then the ice that encased the boys arms and legs suddenly exploded, offering Josh full mobility. He took it.

Josh leaped through the air, and brought the sword down on Dee screaming "Now Clarent EXPLODE!" The instant the stone sword made contact with Dee, the area around it exploded, knocking the English Magician down to his back, still smoldering, but otherwise unharmed. Josh sighed and tucked Clarent back in it's hilt. "Now it is over Dee."

Josh grabbed Excalibur and said "I expect to not see the likes of you for ten days. Like we promised."

The boy with the golden aura then returned to his friends.

"Josh that was amazing!" Sophie squealed, wrapping her brother in a hug

"Easy Soph." Josh chuckled out.

Saint Germion walked up to him smiling and said "well done kid, I knew you had it in you."

Nicholas flashed a smile and said "Told yea giving him Clarent was a good idea!"

Then something unexpected happened. Someone gripped Josh by his shoulder, spun him around and kissed him passionately.

"Don't scare me like that again okay?"

Josh smiled and said "Not making any promises Scatty..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all my dedicated readers out... WOW! There are a lot of yea eh? This had better be good huh? :P Okay first off, I would like to make an announcement... MY COMPUTER IS FREAKING SLOWER THAN AN ANT WITH ARTHERITIS 4 BROKEN LEGS AND SINKING IN QUICKSAND! now that all my anger and frustration is out of the way, I would like to make another announcement... No MonochromeFox this has nothing to do with ZaDr, ShiroAki, or Mayonnaise... I dedicate this chapter to LEXIRENT97 for being an awesome friend and fan. But enough with this silly Authors note, on with the fic!

Ping

"Come on Josh, you have to go faster than that!"

Pong

"I am going as fast as I can! I am getting too tired!"

Ping

"Don't you dare whuss out on me now!"

Pong

"Wouldn't dream of it Scatty."

Ping

"Now to finish it!"

SMACK!

"AAAAAUGH!"

Josh Newman fell to the ground in pain, after noticing that a ping pong ball had been lodged into his face by the Overkill shot of Scathach. He dislodged the plastic ball from his forehead and stood up. Scatty looked overjoyed with victory

"Looks like I win again huh Josh?" She was smiling and twirling her favorite paddle. The teenage boy loved to see the two thousand year old vampire like this. It really brought out her fun side. Josh rose to his feet and dusted himself off "Okay so far you have won 17 games and I have only won 2? My ping pong skills must be getting rusty."

She kept her broad grin and said "Nope you just suck! Come on lets play again! Best 19 of 18?" Josh laughed hard and exclaimed "No thanks Scatty, I want to be able to use my arms and legs until I die."

The vampire walked over and put Him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. When he released him, he spun around and tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Only because she let him. Josh grinned evily at her and said. "Gotchya." She licked the tip of his nose, causing him to shudder, as she burst out laughing. He got off of her and rolled over so he was laying beside her.

"Only 8 more days left."

The laughing stopped and was replaced by an ominous silence. She rolled over grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's strange, but in times of peace , such as these, when I am with you, I feel tired...my eyelids are heavy, and I can barely keep awake.

Josh smiled and kissed her forehead "It's okay you don't have to keep awake for a humani like me."

Scatty looked at Josh, feeling a bit hurt "But I WANT to spend every moment with you! In times of peace, I have no time to waste to fulfill an emotion so time consuming such as sleep." Josh smiled and patted Scathach's head. "when you get emotion from me, you also absorb some of my need to sleep. Now go to sleep or else you will become hallucination."

Scathach smiled gently brushed her lips against his and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later while scatty was snoring, (And she snored very loudly) Josh's sister, Sophie Newman, appeared at the doorway. She waved her brother to the door. Very gently, so not to wake Scatty, he stood and walked over to the door where his sister was waiting. He followed her away, so they could talk. When they got to her room, she shut the door. "What do you think of Scatty?" was the very first thing she asked

Josh blinked in surprise. "Well... I... love her." She nodded "That's what I was afraid of... Josh listen very carefully... I don't want you being with Scathach anymore."

Josh felt like he had been trampled again at the foot ball field. Don't be with Scatty? How could his own sister say such a thing? He then got furious. He just found someone who he loved and who loved him back and his sister was trying to take that away from him.

"Why?" he asked through gritted teeth. Then Sophie slapped her brother across the face with as much force as she could muster, sending Josh to the ground.

"WAKE UP YOU FOOL! She is a 2000 year old vampire and you are a 15 year old boy! She drains emotion from those who she is closest with, she is a dangerous being and we don't even know the first thing about her!"

Josh wiped his cheek and stood up. "Maybe you don't but I do. How could you even say that? You were really good friends with her, until I started to develop feelings for her. Besides this is the first person I had these kind of feelings for. Why are you trying to take that away from me Soph?"

With A huff, she stormed out of the room, leaving Josh there for a minute feeling dazed. He walked to the window to see the sun rising.

"Seven more days..."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all I know I have not updated in FORERVER and I am sorry for that, but I have technical issues at home that force me to go to the Library to upload my documents. TT_TT Anyways about this chapter. I am a big Bleach Nerd, so :P guess what's going to happen? Anyways Thanks to Lexirent97 for being most excellent. And that reminds me… I forgot to do something I SHOULD have done in every other chapter. *Clears throat* I do not own The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, or the characters in it. This fanfiction was made for pure enjoyment. ON WITH THE STORY!

Josh Newman, a figure dressed in sweat pants and boots, was training in the hotel's dojo. He gripped his sword tightly, and slashed at the air. -I must become powerful!- he thought to himself, flashing back to the time where he dueled Dee, and almost lost. Now he was determined never to let that happen again. -I have 7 more days before Dee starts hunting us again. This time without a doubt, his forces will be 10 times as strong as anything we have faced before. That means I need to get strong enough to defend everyone... In just 7 days.- He gulped and started his series of attacks again. Slashing, stabbing, thrusting his sword at the unseen enemies that only Josh could imagine.

He watched the blood pour down his hand from gripping his sword too hard, and the sweat build up on the wooden floor of the plain dojo. He had been in training for several hours, yet somehow he felt that he had not gotten any stronger. Then he became frustrated. Sure his attacks were getting faster and more accurate, and he was also getting used to the feel of the stone sword, Clarent. But he felt the attacks themselves had no change what-so-ever. He felt so angry at his weakness. His aura was fading in and out of existence. He let out a cry of pure frustration, and stuck the sword in the ground, leaving a deep gash in the floor, that started to turn black.

"You aren't going to get any stronger just by wildly swinging your sword at the air, You need a target."

Josh spun around to see old man Nicholas. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. But the thing about him that caught Josh's attention was the big hulking white body frame that he was carrying. It almost looked as if it was made from paper mache.

"What is that?" the teenage boy asked. "something that will help you train." he set it down on the ground and told Josh to stab it with his sword. Josh looked from the figure back to Nicholas and to the figure again and asked. "You're joking right?" Nicholas shook his head. With a sigh, Josh stabbed the figure in the chest with Clarent and held it there. "See nothing is..." at that moment, a bright light radiated from the figure. The light was intense, almost to the point of blinding. Then finally, it dimmed. The figure was now standing up, but it no longer looked plain, instead, it looked like a man. He had a long thick beard. He was dressed in an orange robe that fell to his knees. He was young, about in his mid twenties, and he held a stone sword, identical to the one Josh was holding.

"Who are you?" was the question that left Josh clueless.

"You don't know me? you don't recognize the sound of my voice? Very well I shall tell you my name once more. My name is Clarent, I am your sword." Josh was hit with a recoil. Clarent... my sword... but that was not possible. Then the man lunged at Josh with his blade. Having almost no time to react, Josh parried it with his own and attempted to strike him in the chest with his fist.

"Why aren't you using me Josh Newman?" The man performed a serries of slashes and swipes that Josh could only see. He was unable to parry them, leaving several deep gashes across his chest. They all started bubbling and turned to black crust. Josh looked at the cuts, and gasped. Only one blade could do damage like this.

"Never let your guard down during a fight." Said the man, who was suddenly in front of Josh. He thrust his blade into Josh's left shoulder, instantly turning his whole arm black.

The pain was immense! He could not move his arm one little bit. It felt as if he were on fire. The black crust now hugging tight to his chest. He let out a cry of pain, as his Clarent went clattering to the ground.

"Are you ready to give up Josh Newman?" With his other hand, Josh gripped clarent and stood. "I will never give up! Not when the lives of the people I love are on the line. I wont give up... CLARENT!" At that word, Josh's sword started to glow a warm orange color. Then it started to sparkle as the stone on the sword melted away, leaving hard clumps of rock on the ground. The shining grew stronger, until it became blinding. After a few moments, the brilliant light was gone, leaving in it's place, a steel sword. Josh examined the blade, and found to his suprise that the sword he weilded was none other than the blade, Clarent. He also noticed that the black crust on his body had dissapeared and he could move his arms again.

Then Nicholas started clapping. "Well done Josh." He commended "Clarent has accepted you as it's master."

Josh blinked. "It's what?"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone. to begin with *Inhales Deeply* I AM SO SORRY! I neglected to update this for FOREVER, because I have been writing my .hack fic. But I am Finally going to update for those of you who have been begging! In this chapter, The truth behind Sophie's anger is revealed!

Josh Newman, was a heap on the ground. Physical exaustion was the cause. He had been training Non stop with Clarent for hours. 2 days ago, he unlocked the full potential of Clarent, releasing it from it's stone form. The metallic blade in Josh's hand throbbed, and he woke. "What happened?" The last thing he remembered, was feeling an extreme surge of power, then blacking out. He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. "What... was it?" Deciding to rest for a bit, he picked up clarent, and returned it back to it's scabbard

He walked down the halls of the hotel, and went in the buffett. Exhausted as he was, Josh still had a huge appetite. Loading his plate with Sausage, french toast, eggs, and more syrup than anyone could ever want, He chose a table and chowed down. He did not even notice St. Germion join him.

"Well! Look who finally decided to join the world of the living!" Josh looked up to see his friend smiling. "Hey!" The teenage boy replied through mouthfulls of food. To this, the frenchman found amusing. After how long Josh trained, anyone was liable to be sleepy and starved. "How was your training with clarent?" Josh finished his glass of apple juice, and sighed. "Long... hard... throbbing." St. Germion could not resist saying "That's what she said!" And without a moments hesitation, Josh slugged him in the arm. "Ouch!" The master of fire yelled at his agressor as he walked out of the buffett.

Walking back to the dojo, Josh saw someone that brightened his face. "Hey Scatty! Over here." The Vampire smiled and ran over to Josh to give him a hug, in which he did return. "Hey handsome." She purred into his ear. "Hey sexy." He returned. They let go of each other and smiled. "Whatchya up to?" She asked. Josh shrugged "I got done with breakfast, so, I'm going to train some more with Clarent." Getting excited, she asked "Can I join please?" Shrugging he answered "Sure! I could use some help. Let's go up to your sis's and my room for a sec. Okay?" Josh chuckled. "Yea an tell her I will be collapsed on the floor again! Oh yea so fun." Scatty giggled as they headed for the elevators.

Josh stood with Scathach for a while, waiting for the elevator to come. Before. "Hey Josh? Do you know what sex is like?" The innocent boy nearly choked, but replied. "No Scatty! I wouldn't know." Now grinning mischeviously, Scatty decided to harass him further. "Thats odd I thought you would have had at least 10 girls by now." Josh sighed. "1: I am not like that, 2: Scathach... I didn't know you were a pervert." She grinned and asked "Does that turn you on?" Before she got slapped upside the head, and Josh ener the Elevator.

Josh used his keycard scanner to open the door to Scatty's and Soph's room, to see his sister laying on her bed, listening to her Ipod. Noticing the two come in, Sophie removed an earbud and asked, "Where you two heading off to? Scatty dove underneath her bed searching, leaving Josh to say. "Oh, just the dojo for some more training, thats all." She frowned "Are you pushing yourself again?" He quickly shook his head and shreiked "Nonononono! What would give you an idea like that?" "Got 'em." Shouted a triamphunt vampire, now holding twin swords. Acting fast to get out of there Josh spoke quickly. "WellSophGottaGoTrainingAwaits. LoveYouBye!" With that, Josh fled the room, with Scatty, leaving a seilent Sophie.

OwO ^_^ . . =P O.o -_- XD ;) Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.

**Cling!**

"Your left side is too open."

"R-right... g-got it."

**Clang**

"Use the flat of the sword, if you can, to counter thrusts."

**Chink**

**WOOSH**

"Hey! That stroke nearly decapitated me just about now!"

"Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh..."

The two had been going for a while now, and Scatty saw major improvments in every move Josh made. He almost got passed her guard a couple of times. She was rather proud to be his teacher. "Yeeeeahhhhh! Super awesome, mega ultra, jump in the air, downwards slash attack!" Josh jumped in the air and Scatty brought her blade over her head screaming, "Sunnavabitch!"

His sword met her two, and they both fell, laughing. Josh was ontop of Scatty nearly crying as Scatty managed to wheeze out, "Super awesome, mega ultra, jump in the air, downwards slash attack? What kind of horribly disfigured name is that?" Josh rolled off from ontop of her, and came back with. "One that I came up with thank you very much!" All of a sudden, Sophie stepped in the dojo.

"He's not naming his own attacks again is he? Good lord they suck!" They all laughed for a bit, and Josh got back to his feet. "Did you need something Soph?" She nodded and said "Yea, could you commere?" He smirked and said, "Sure, I'll be right back Scatty, don't wait for me okay?" Without waiting for a response, Josh followed sophie to the elevators.

The twins were in Josh's room, when he looked at her curiously. "Hey Soph, you never told me what you needed me for," She shook her head. "I just wanted to talk." Josh raised an eyebrow. "About?" Sophie sighed. "Josh you do know I love you right?" Josh smiled. "Of course I do. I love you too Sophie, you are my sister, forever." She frowned "Augh... you are so dense! I love you Josh! More than you can Imagine!" Josh cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean Soph's? More than I could eve... MMPH!" The teenage boy had no idea what happened. All he knew that there was something tight around his waist, and something soft pressed against his own. It felt really nice, and good. His eyes wandered down to see Sophie, crying with her eyes closed, and her arms wrapped around him. He wondered why she was crying, until it clicked. Sophie was kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this has taken FOR FUCKING EVER to do. I mean seriously... procrastination ftl. Anyway I wanted to apologize for last chapter, techinically this chapter should have been included with it, but I felt lazy and didn't feel like typing it up -_- Anyway for those of you who have been actively reading my story, I thank you. For those of you who have been actively commenting on my story I thank you even more. You guys are my motivation. This chapter, the truth behind Sophie's sudden act is REVEALED!**

Josh's mind went blank.. he didn't resist, he didn't enjoy. It was as if he were a puppet. Then his mind returned to him, and he pushed Sophie as hard as he could, attempting to get her away from him. She stumbled back and fell onto her bed. Both were panting and Josh was wiping his mouth in horror. "DAMN IT SOPHIE! What the hell was that all about?" The teenage gold asked. But his sister remained silent. "What is wrong with you? you and I are related! This isn't right!" Again Sophie remained silent. "Sophie I love you but not like that! I don't know what came over you but it cannot continue." He looked into her eyes and saw that something was... off.

"Sophie?" Her eyes were deep grey, unlike the usual silver, and her pupils were gone. Frowning, Josh tapped into his aura and enhanced his vision. He saw traces of deep emerald aura around his sister's face. "Nicholas! I think you better come look at this!" The teenage boy shouted. Within minutes Nicholas was on the bed. Waves of mint rolling off of him.

"This is not good, in fact I think it is quite serious. She has been bewitched I'm afraid. A powerful spell too." Josh looked at the Alchemyst curiously. He was about to ask, but it was like the old man read his mind and answered, "Bewitching meaning that someone is controlling her actions while she stays semi conscious. I broken the enchantment but she will remain asleep for the time being."

Josh brushed his hand through his hair and sighed in relief. "That's good news. For a second there I thought Soph went Inscest on me." The old man smiled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But it's just started now we have to figure out who is responisble for this."

The boy scoffed "Easier said than done. All I know is that whoever it is, has very powerful Emerald aura. I was able to see traces of it all over Sophie." The old man sratched his chin and thought. "I don't think I know anyone with a emerald aura." Josh shook his head. "Me neither but I do know someone... with emerald eyes!" With that, Josh dashed out of the room and headed out the door towards the elevators.

Scatty was sitting in the dojo of the hotel with her eyes closed. It seemed like she was concentrating on something, but all of a sudden Josh ran into the room panting. "Ah so you finally figured it out huh. You are brighter than I thought." She stood and turned towards him, an emerald aura surrounding her. "I was the one who bewitched Sophie." Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. His girlfriend bewitched his sister? "But why did you do it Scatty?"

She shook her head. "For selfish reasons. I don't think I have ever told you this before. Back a long time ago, I met this astounding warrior while with my sister. And we both fell desprately in love with him. but things went bad. Then he died. It was really because he couldn't pick between me and my sister. So I needed to see that you were loyal to me. That you wouldn't leave me." She drew her blades and pointed them at Josh. "You passed with flying colors." She jumped in the air and brought her blade down towards Josh. He only had just enough time to draw Clarent out of it's scabbard, and block.

The two struggled. Stone clashing with steel. "Do you think you can defeat me with a sword you are just barely learning?" Josh smiled and said "I have been getting more practice with this sword than you think." As he said that, the stone melted away from the blade, leaving just metal. Scatty's eye's went wide. "No way."

Josh then started to overpower her. Pushing her back more and more, until he got through her guard and flung her back with his sword. Scatty landed on her rump, did a backwards summersault and was on her feet again. "Well at least I know I don't have to go easy on you anymore." She dashed towards him with incrdible speeds, and started her attack. She slashed at him profusely, which Josh only barely blocked. But she was pushing him back. "Why are we fighting?" Scatty stabbed at him, and blood splattered on the floor. "Because I love you Josh." With that, she pulled her blade out of his body, causing him to fall to the floor. She returned her blades to her scabbard and walked away. Josh spat up blood and coughed.

"Damn it... damn it... da..mn... it..."

**So how was that for a new chapter? Okay? or the Shittiest thing you have ever seen. Anyway please hit me up with a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all of you sexy ass readers out there. Quite a long time since you have heard from me eh? Now to smash all your hopes and dreams, this is not a new chapter. Sorry this is an authors note. I've had a shitload of things come up these past few months... actually make that 10 shitloads. I'm not going into detail because most of it is EXTREMELY personal and I wouldn't want to bore you with the details because no one actually cares about the authors well being, only that they get a new chapter out XD. Anyways This story will remain on hiatus until I read the most recent book. I know I'm kind of following my own damned bloody plot here... but It's something I do anyway XD. If you all want to see the newest chapter sooner, then pm me a basic rundown of the book spoilers included. Otherwise we are going to have to wait for 19 other people to finish it first because that's where I am on the waiting list.**

**Ok now, also, where do you want this story to go? Send a suggestion to me in a PM. I may or may not take scraps of Ideas from yours. If I do you name will be mentioned in the next chapter. Any questions? No? Good leave your crazy fucked up Ideas in my box. Ta ta for now you fiiiine readers. And yes I mean you. You personally. I'd tap your ass.**


End file.
